


[RichardCLex][Superman Returns]取精人

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: [Superman Returns]乱交连续剧 [2]
Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M, RichardCLex, RichardClark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 3p榨精
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent & Richard White, Clark Kent&Richard White, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Richard White, Richard White/Clark Kent, Richard White/Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: [Superman Returns]乱交连续剧 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089698





	[RichardCLex][Superman Returns]取精人

[RichardCLex][Superman Returns]取精人  
Sperm  
注：原作：《Superman Returns》  
Cp：Richard White/Clark Kent，Richard White/Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
话说，虽然原剧中的Lex Luthor宣称着自诩正义的“盗天火”理论，但是就全片来看，他还是纯反派设定，而且年龄也比Superman大很多。  
写文太麻烦了，我就写下梗吧。  
车文逻辑混乱人物扭曲，各种设定也是瞎编的，别当真。

取精人  
Lois Lane、Jason White、Perry White、Jimmy Olsen等人都在“Joker事件”中罹难，相互扶持的Clark Kent和Richard White最终走到了一起。

在某次星际危机中，有外星人前来地球寻求Superman的帮助，需要他离开地球前往外太空一段时日。  
行程紧迫，Clark溜到星球日报跟已经是主编的Richard告别。宇宙茫茫、生死未卜，他俩就在办公室卫生间里急忙火促地来了一发。  
事后，被Richard狠狠干得心满意足的Clark，谢绝了Richard帮忙清理的建议。前路漫漫、空虚寂寞，Clark将自己的鸟后弯塞进自己的洞[鸟大，就可以为所欲为]，来堵住Richard留在自己体内的精液，当然更主要的是为了爽。  
毕竟他算是个太阳能电池，只要晒晒太阳就能补充能量；相应的既然不必吃饭也就不需要排泄，所以何不想方设法延长高潮的时间呢？  
然后，夹着自己爽上天的Superman，就跟随着星际求助者，上天打外星人去了。

Superman出马，旗开得胜，马到功成。  
当然战斗激烈、挥汗如雨，而严酷的斗争战役、肌肉的扭曲挤压，使得Superman夹着自己越陷越深，简直爽歪歪。  
几周后，Superman归来。

庆功宴后，Clark心急火燎地跟Richard回家。  
数周的离别，欲火焚身、迫切地想要疏解的Clark，马不停蹄地将Richard推倒、撕衣、骑跨，一气呵成，然后拔出自己的鸟（塞了那么长时间也难为他了）、坐到Richard的鸟上。  
然而，在俩人热火朝天的酣战中，Richard突然感觉顶到了什么。为了防止拔出萝卜带出泥，Richard立马停了下来。  
欲到临头的Clark自然不甘心，他信誓旦旦地保证自己完全干净，然后还用透视眼检查自己身体，结果——  
什么鬼？！他竟然发现自己体内有个不明胚胎？！  
这事可严重了。

事急从权，俩人马上赶去堡垒，寻求氪星科技AI帮助。  
经过AI的仔细检查，原来是因为俩小伙玩得比较野，Clark体内正好有俩人的精液混合物残留，然后经过某种宇宙光线一辐射，精液混合物就发育成胚胎了。  
也就是说，Clark怀了他和Richard的孩子。  
而且经检查胚胎发育一切正常，不过因为胚胎尚小，尚还检测不出其性别。  
Clark决定要把这个孩子生下来，为了纪念Lois，孩子生下来如果是男孩就叫Louis，女孩就叫Lois。  
至于为什么不叫Jason，是因为Richard不希望有别的孩子替代他。在他心里，Jason永远只有一个。  
AI提醒，氪星男人怀孕的先例不多，所以妊娠期时长不明，Clark平时需要格外注意。

很快，Clark的肚子就大了，为了隐藏真相，他跟Richard对外宣称他只是胖了。  
然而有一次Superman在摧毁Lex Luthor的某项阴谋后的记者采访中[当然，Lex Luthor及时抽身而退，逃脱法律制裁]，不小心将自己怀孕的消息说漏了嘴。  
事已至此，再瞒无益，不如索性说开。  
Superman表示，自己是在之前的某次宇宙行动中遭遇某种宇宙射线辐射而怀孕。当然他只透露了他自己是孩子的父亲，宣称是自体繁殖，并且该宇宙射线可遇而不可求、仅有一次、再无来者，所以这是上天的恩赐。

Superman怀孕的消息不胫而走，自然也传到了Lex Luthor耳中。  
既然Superman可以怀孕，那么为什么不为自己生个孩子呢？  
于是某次行动中，他设计将Superman擒获。[虽然之前Superman克服了氪石的弱点，但是还有红太阳等一系列乱七八糟的东西呢，毕竟那可是Lex Luthor！  
然后，Lex Luthor高调地邀请Richard前来专访，骄傲地细说前情过往，甚至带其参观了囚禁Superman的红太阳室。  
他所做的一切，其实都是为了炫耀。  
Richard义正言辞地表示谴责！Lex Luthor正义凛然地表示他当然不会对一个怀孕的人下手，生个孩子而已，实验室里就能搞出来，他只需要Superman提供稍许DNA而已，只要到手他立马放了Superman。  
然后，他表示，他早就知道Clark Kent就是Superman，也知道他跟Richard的关系，只是不在意而已。  
然而不在意不等于无动于衷，他以此威胁，Richard自然要有所顾虑。

Richard决定先稳住Lex Luthor，救出Superman再说。  
他提议，想要Superman的DNA那还不简单，一根头发就行。  
Lex Luthor对此嗤之以鼻，用头发是不行的，他吸取了Nuclear Man的经验教训，决定要用血液，也就是说要给Superman抽血。  
Richard害怕大量抽血会伤到Clark[毕竟他现在没有超能力]，于是提议可以用口腔黏膜上的细胞，这个也方便提取。  
Lex Luthor对此依然嗤之以鼻，他表示Superman经常吞下各种危险物质，谁知道他的口腔黏膜上会沾染什么东西。  
思来想去，为了Clark的安全，Richard提出可以使用精液。  
闻道此言，Lex Luthor对此表示赞许，精液里本身就含有用来繁殖的生殖细胞，并且还容易获得；但是呢，他才不屑于去给Superman手淫或者什么的来获取精液呢；所以，这活就由Richard来做吧。  
然后，Richard就只能顶着头皮迎难而上了。

Lex Luthor揶揄地监视着Richard熟练地帮被捆着的Superman手淫，并戏弄地表示既然Richard帮自己，投之以木瓜报之以琼瑶，他可以大发慈悲地帮Richard和Superman在实验室里再造一个孩子。  
Richard被蛊惑了，愈发卖力地套弄Superman，手活口活轮番轰炸，最后甚至索性宽衣解带跟他贴在一起共同套弄。  
这确实很火辣，坚如磐石的Lex Luthor也为之所动，于是他加入了进去。  
当然，Lex Luthor有自己的骄傲，他自然不会给别人手淫，他甚至不会给自己手淫，他只是强硬地挤进去，胁迫Richard同时帮三根阴茎手淫。  
当然三个人挤在一起确实有些困难，仨人躯体只能呈三角形紧靠在一起，三根阴茎的头部也只是顶在一起而已，由Richard动手揉搓挤压。  
然后，雄姿勃发，垂涎欲滴。

Lex Luthor将三人的精液收入容器，然后依约释放Superman。  
谁能想到，红太阳光机关的钥匙，就是Lex Luthor佩戴着的锁精环呢[毕竟年纪大了]。

突然，一阵疾风，恢复超能力的Superman以迅雷不及掩耳之势夺去容器，直接嚼碎吞入腹中，摧毁了Lex Luthor的阴谋，带着Richard得胜而去。  
只是，这种事，确实不方便见报，也不方面言明；也就意味着因为缺乏证据[被Superman吃了]，Lex Luthor再一次逃脱了法律的制裁。

数月后，堡垒。  
Clark临盆难产之际，突然天空中掠过一道幻影，然后那道幻影停了下来。  
那是一个正在飞翔的男孩，胸前的T恤衫上绣着大大的El家族的标志，外罩的夹克上却绣着LexCorp的标志。  
然后，陪产的Richard突然接到了一通电话，一通来自Lex Luthor电话。

电话中，Lex Luthor得意地炫耀讽刺着，没想到吧，当时他的阴茎上也粘着他俩的精液呢。  
还有，他依约帮Richard和Superman造了一个孩子，不过因为精液数量实在稀少，只够造一个。  
也就是说，那个男孩，是他们三个人共同的孩子。  
只不过，由于Richard的背叛，他自作主张地减少了Richard的DNA比例。  
那么减少至多少呢？  
0%。  
也就是说，  
与他无关。


End file.
